


Where Ghosts go to Die

by Aedyn



Category: Black Sails, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Family Drama, Pirates, Romance, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Captain James McGraw left the Alliance fifteen years ago and went on to become one of the most feared pirates in the Terminus Systems under the assumed name of Flint.  Now, with the reapers rampaging across the galaxy, he reaches out to the Alliance with an offer, but there's only one person in the galaxy he'll negotiate with:  the now-Spectre daughter that he abandoned when he turned against the Alliance.
Relationships: Captain Flint / Original Character, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Madi/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Where Ghosts go to Die

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a very short prologue to really gauge interest in a story like this. I have a general idea for the plot.
> 
> Basically, the Black Sails character exist in the present Mass Effect timeline.
> 
> If you want to see more, feedback or kudos are always welcome.

Admiral Hackett stared out from the window of his private quarters. Against the immense blackness of space loomed the Crucible; its construction well under way. To understand it, complete it, and use it against the Reapers would require a miracle, but, at least for the moment, his concerns lay elsewhere. Thirty minutes earlier a lone ship, a small frigate, had appeared on scanners. Now, a frigate in and of itself would normally be no cause for alarm. The entire Fifth Fleet and more were marshaled here to defend the Crucible, however, the location of the Crucible was a secret of the highest order. The ship had hailed Hackett’s flagship as soon as it had entered range, whoever was on board was looking for him specifically. They had only transmitted in text: _Critical information on Reapers. Must discuss in person._ A Cerberus trick? Someone offering actual help? He had mulled it over several minutes before granting permission for one of his shuttles to dock with the frigate and return with one representative. The chance to gain intel on the reapers was too much to pass up.

His door chimed, which shook him out of his thoughts. “Enter,” he said, continuing to stare out at the Crucible.

The door slid open and a Siler, a young marine lieutenant entered. “Admiral, he is here.”

He could tell the uncertainty in her voice. “What is it, Lt.?”

“Sir, once he came on board we were able to get a facial recognition. He’s listed in the Alliance database with a standing bounty of 250,000 credits,” she replied.

At this, he turned to face her, eyebrow arched. “Who is he?”

“The system identified him as Israel Hands. He’s a known pirate, Admiral. He’s been linked to pirate attacks in dozens of systems. Wanted for murder, hijacking, theft, kidnapping…”

“And the list goes on. Yes, I understand, Lt.,” he said and turned to face her. “Well, now why would a pirate with a bounty on him seek an audience with an Alliance admiral? Not just a bounty, but a pile of credits that many a hunter would be more than happy to risk their life for.” Hackett said more to himself than to her.

“Shall I bring him in, Sir?”

Hackett nodded and took a seat at his desk. 

She left and returned a moment later, followed by the pirate. Hackett couldn’t deny that he fit the part. His reddish-brown hair had grown out long and been pulled into a braid, while a thick red beard grew unruly. His skin was tanned, mottled and wrinkled from a life of obvious labor and a fierce scar surrounded his left eye. His worn black leather coat went nearly to his feet, feet which movedtowards his desk with certainty. 

Siler moved to stop him, but Hackett motioned for her to stay put.

"Before we start," he said with a toothy grin, "just want to ask, Admiral. You ever heard of carodum?"

"Can't say that I have."

The pirate chuckled and scratched his beard. “Yeah, I know you haven’t fucking heard of it. Know how? Because your scanners didn’t pick it up. It’s rare, and costs more than a than most would care to bother with. Inject it into the blood. Harmless, just sits there… waiting. Then you slap an injector patch on your arm, maybe it’s manual, or maybe it’s voice activated. You say the word and poof… it shoots a chemical into your bloodstream and suddenly, the carodum comes to life. An explosion big enough to break a shuttle in half. That, Admiral, is how I’m walking out of here. Either that, or you’re fixing a big fuckin’ hole in the middle of your ship. Just so we understand each other. I didn't come all this damn way to end up in an Alliance prison.”

Hackett smirked and leaned back in his chair. "My time is valuable, too valuable to waste arresting a third-rate pirate. Why are you here?" 

“I bring a message from Silver,” he said as he leaned forward, resting both palms on the desk. “You know him?”

“By reputation,” Hackett replied.

Hands gave a slight smile. “Right then, just so you understand I’m not here to waste my time either.”

“Say what you have to say.” 

“Silver and Flint, they took down a Reaper.” 

Hackett tried to gauge the truth of it but there was no lie to be found in that wizened face, but Hackett just shrugged. “Several reapers have been taken down, Mr. Hands. You say it as if it’s some great revelation, but I’ve seen my fair share of reapers go down…”

“They took it with two frigates,” he interrupted and grinned again, holding up two fingers. “Went down smoother than an asari whore. Tell me, Admiral, have you seen your ‘fair share of reapers go down’ against two frigates?” he rapped his hand on the table. “Now, does that interest you?”

“Lt. Siler hasn't shot you in the back of the head yet, has she?” he countered. “What do you want?”

“Flint and Silver… they think they can help you kill reapers better and faster. But that’s a secret worth its weight in gold, and they’ll not share it with just anyone. You have to send Shepard.”

Hackett arched an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair; that had caught him by surprise. “Shepard? Why her?”

“You know why, and because they demand it. Flint says he’s not about to let the Alliance fuck him over again. Says he’ll only speak to Shepard directly. She’s to meet us in the Terminus.”

“Why would I waste the time of a Council Spectre on a bunch of pirates?”

“You can’t afford not to, and it’s not your call anyway. It’s hers.”

“Then why bother even coming to me?”

“Because, you know she won’t go unless you force her. You have to convince her to go to Flint. I’ll send you the coordinates where he’ll be waiting, a pirate haven in the Terminus. She needs to be there in three days.”

Hackett nodded. “I’m not going to bother describing what will happen if this turns out to be an ill-conceived deception. You know what’s at stake here and that we don’t have time for bullshit.”

Hands grunted, always appreciative of people who cut through the nonsense. “We’ll just think of it as a good old-fashioned family fucking reunion, won’t we?”

Hackett tapped his fingers on his desk. “Not sure Shepard will see it that way.”


End file.
